Flores e Primaveras
by Haru no hana
Summary: HanaHaru fic. Uma amizade interessante nasce entre eles, um é um psiquico e outro se tranforma em um boi sempre que abraçado...o que de bom pode surgir disso? Como foi dito, uma amizade interessante. Oneshot.


_One-shot de furuba.. eu tive essa ideia vendo os nomes da Hanajima e do Hatsuharu... Hana e Haru XD, e achei que eles combinavam... só isso n.n;_

**Flores e primaveras.**

O sinal do fim dos tempos da aula soou, e no mesmo instantes hordas de estudantes podiam ser vistos saindo correndo pelas portas das salas de aula corredor afora.

Uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos igualmente escuros saiu de sua sala de aula caminhando lentamente...

Um passo, depois outro passo. Quase lá... Ela podia contar os segundos que faltavam agora.

"3...2...1..." A garota de cabelos negros contou silenciosamente sobre o seu fôlego, quando uma outra garota com um enorme e quente sorriso saltou na sua frente e falou com alegria na voz.

"Como vai Hana-chan!" A garota tinha o cabelo castanho, com pequenos lacinhos azuis combinando com o uniforme azul marinho enfeitando seu cabelo. Os olhos da menina brilhavam de ansiedade e a garota designada como Hana apenas deu um pequeno sorriso.

Sim, um pequeno sorriso...aquela era uma das únicas pessoas em sua lista pessoal a quem podia chamar de amiga, se não irmã.

"Por que não foi ao ultimo tempo hoje Tohru?" Hana perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado, indagando sua amiga tão gentilmente quanto podia. Sua franja acompanhando o movimento que fazia. A menina Tohru abaixou a cabeça e respondeu calmamente.

"Um pequeno problema com o 'Black Haru'" Levantou o olhar para espiar a reação de Hana, quando sua amiga a olhou ainda mais confusa, terminou de completar sua resposta. "Sohma Hatsuharu" Ela murmurou o nome dele. "O lado 'Black assumiu de novo por causa de alguma coisa que aconteceu na cantina... me pergunto o que?" Desta vez foi Tohru que inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Hmm" Foi tudo o que conseguiu responder... Sabia que nenhum membro da familia Sohma era normal pelas ondas que emitiam. Veja bem, Hana podia sentir e enviar ondas psíquicas, era um 'dom' como ela gostava de chamar, e agora que Tohru comentara, se concentrou nas ondas que vinham daquele tal 'Black Haru'. Quando o achou, uma outra voz, desta vez soando muito, mas muito irritada praticamente a arrancou de sua concentração.

"Hanajima! Tohru! O que vocês estão fazendo paradas ai!? Tão perdendo o cabeça de cenoura sendo espancado lá no pátio!" As duas meninas olharam para a sua terceira amiga de cabelos loiros com espanto.

"Kyo-kun!?" E antes que pudesse reter seu fôlego, Hana e a menina loira estavam sendo arrastadas corredor afora pela pequena Honda Tohru que saiu correndo com tudo, deixando um leve rastro de fumaça por onde passara.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru gritou alcançando o patio onde os dois primos estavam se encarando de maneira hostil... Haru tinha um machucado no braço e Kyo diversos arranhões. "Parem já com essa briga por favor!" Tohru exclamou, preocupação pingando de cada palavra sua. Kyo olhou para ela e seu olhar ficou mais calmo antes de voltar a encarar o 'Black Haru' e gritar.

"Já chega não acha?!" 'B. Haru' apenas encarou o seu primo antes de averter a direção de seu olhar e escanear a multidão de alunos que se aglomerava ao redor dos dois. Altamente entretidos no escândalo propunho pelos dois dos mais lindos caras que eles já tinham visto...

Comentei que a multidão era completamente feminina? Tirando alguns meninos que tinham os olhos em formato de coração e gritavam fevorosamente para o garoto de cabelos brancos para os notar.

Hatsuharu arrepiou-se do dedão do pé até a ponta do fiu de seu cabelo ao pensar em outros caras a não ser o seu Yuki...

"Hm" Grunhiu se deixando cair no chão, exausto. Kyo fez uma careta de desgosto antes de tossida... gentilmente... tossida de novo... carregar o seu primo mais novo sobre o ombro até a enfermaria da escola.

A garota loira amiga de Hanajima e Tohru deu de ombros e falou para suas amigas.

"Eu tenho um encontro com as 'Red butterflyes', então vou na frente. Se cuida Tohru, Hanajima" Cumprimentou suas duas amigas antes de sair com sua coluna ereta portal da escola afora. Tohru gritou acenando.

"Até amanha Uo-chan!" Uo em resposta, ainda de costas, ergueu sua mão e acenou preguiçosamente. Tohru continuou sorrindo como boba até se dar conta da hora. Curvou-se para sua amiga e falou em um tom culposo. "Me desculpe Hana-chan, mas eu também tenho que ir agora!" Hana sorriu e concordou. Mas aquilo não era tudo... Os olhos verdes de sua amiga Tohru a estavam traindo, suas ondas diziam aquilo! "Etoo... Hana-chan?" Tinha um mal pressentimento...

"Hm?" Mas sabia que não poderia negar nada que lhe fosse pedido por aquela garota.

"Pode ir ver como o Haru-kun esta por mim?" Dando um leve suspiro, Hanajima concordou e se curvou, dando as costas para Tohru que sorriu agradecendo e saindo da escola do mesmo modo como minutos antes Uo tinha feito, enquanto Hana andava a passos lentos até a enfermaria onde o Sohma estaria ficando.

Ao alcançar a enfermaria, bateu na porta delicadamente, não ouvindo resposta alguma resolveu entrar. Na cama estava deitado aquele garoto estranho de antes, que tinha desmaiado.

"Está acordado Sohma-san?" Arriscou chama-lo. Afinal, Tohru pedira para ela checar este garoto por ela não é mesmo? O mínimo que poderia fazer era saber se ele estava confortável ou não. O Sohma em questão abriu um sonolento olho negro e encarou a menina com igualmente cor dos olhos.

"Hatsuharu" Falou solenemente apesar do tom cansado que tinha.

"Hanajima então" Falou curvando-se em um cumprimento formal. "Tohru-chan me pediu para vir vê-lo" Falou pegando uma cadeira e se sentando próximo a cama.

"Estou bem" Grunhiu o garoto com cabelo branco e preto. "Pode ir agora" Talvez fosse rude enxotar sua única visita... Pois nem mesmo Kyo ficara para fazer-lhe companhia... Quem era Hatsuharu para julgar as pessoas, elas tinham coisas melhores para fazer ao invés de ficar se preocupando com as besteiras que ele mesmo se punha dentro. No entanto aquela garota completamente estranha estava ali o visitando, mesmo que sendo por causa do pedido da Honda-san.

"Hn" A garota falou, suas pálpebras sempre semi fechadas o intrigavam...

Por que queria conhecer aquela garota?

Ela se levantou da cadeira lentamente, tudo que ela fazia era lento, como se ela não ligasse para o tempo, e quando suas mãos tocaram a maçaneta da porta, Haru não se agüentou mais e grunhiu novamente.

"Eu não quis dizer que queria que você fosse..." quando se deu conta das palavras que usara para aquela completa estranha, literalmente... suas bochechas assumiram um tom escuro de vermelho.

O que eu estou fazendo? E o Yuki? Mas corar ante aquela garota de certa forma não parecia errado, ela apenas o encarou com olhos calmos antes de voltar a se sentar na cadeira, suas mãos unidas em seu colo.

"Hn..." Ela sussurrou. "Hatsuharu-san" Ele a cortou antes que outra palavra pudesse ser dita.

"Apenas Haru, todos me chamam assim, é estranho voce me chamar formalmente" Hanajima fez uma careta, por mais que esta tenha sido tipo, micrometra, e sorriu.

"Você possui ondas estranhas, mas são confortáveis... pode me chamar de Hana então" Hatsuharu a olhou confuso.

"Ondas?" Piscou... Hanajima o olhou e pensou um pouco.

"É uma habilidade que eu tenho... posso sentir ondas espirituais das pessoas" Hatsuharu piscou confuso novamente.

"E por que minhas ondas, como você diz, são estranhas?" Claro que não poderiam ser normais né DUH, ele era um Sohma, um Sohma amaldiçoado pela estranha mágica dos signos do zodíaco.

Tcharam! Você está olhando para o formal boi... Abrace-o e Puff!

"Não sei... parece a mesma coisa em cada um dos Sohmas que conheci até agora." Ela deu de ombros. Hatsuharu sabia que a garota que estava morando com o Shibumi aceitara a maldição e não ligava nada para isso, mas esta garota estranha, aceitaria?.

Por um momento contemplou contar a ela, mas logo afastou a ideia achando-a ridicula.

"Sua aura fica mudando de cor, no que está pensando?" Ela perguntou do fino ar, olhando para ele estranhamente. Hatsuharu sentiu suas bochechas aquecerem novamente...

Yuki...

"Err... Nada" Ele disse baixando a cabeça para ela não ver seu rosto vermelho.

Hanajima ia responder, mas no mesmo instante, a porta se abre revelando um... pelo menos a cara de um... muito preocupado Yuki e um Kyo com um olhar de 'Não dou a minima' plantado no rosto. E pela aparência das coisas entre os primos, eles teriam brigado o caminho todo até ali.

"Como você está Haru?" Yuki perguntou, preocupação legitima em suas palavras.

"Yu-yuki" Hatsuharu falou, olhando afeccionadamente para seu primo mais velho. Mas hora ou outra lançava um olhar furtivo para a garota que ainda estava sentada na cadeira perto de sua cama... Yuki a notou e disse.

"Pode ir agora Saki-san" Haru quase falou o nome dela e pediu para que ela ficasse e lhe explicasse mais sobre estas tais de ondas...

Enquanto Hanajima saia, não podia evitar de se arrepender por não ter perguntando o que era 'Black Haru'...

Que fique para uma próxima ocasião então...

Acontece que a próxima não tardou a ocorrer, naquele mesmo mês na verdade.

O incidente na cantina fora exclarecido como, um aluno do segundo ano tentara agarrar Yuki e Haru o protegera, depois Kyo o ficou pentelhando pelo resto do dia, o que gerou os dois primos a brigarem... Tohru ainda explicou sobre o caso do 'Black Haru'.

Era nisso que Hanajima pensava enquanto caminhava, como sempre, lentamente em direçao a sua casa... já tinha se despedido de Uo e Tohru. Quando sentiu as ondas de alguem familiar.

Hm... por esses sinais parece ser um Sohma, e vem daquela loja. Quase inconscientemente, caminhou até a dita cuja loja. Olhou ao redor procurando um dos Sohmas que conhecia.

O que estou fazendo aqui? Perguntou a si mesma... Eu quero ver ele? Sabia quem era ele... e sim, queria conversar com ele.

Se concentrou na direção que vinham as ondas dele e o encontrou no caixa com uma sacola nas mãos... Vestia uma jaqueta preta e luvas de couro, realmente posando o bonitão. A moça do caixa corava um pouco, e Hanajima se sentiu mal com isso, sem perceber, enviou uma onda ruim para a caixa, que empalideceu e virou para trás, apenas para dar de cara com uma escoliante Saki Hanajima...

Não queiram ter essa visão.

Que resultou no desmaio da nossa atual caixa da lojinha...

Hatsuharu olhou para a direção que a caixa tinha olhado e seus olhos encontraram o daquela garota das ondas... Hana não era? Então depois olhou para a caixa que ainda não tinha passado metade de seus itens... Não querendo esperar, saiu da fila do caixa sem levar nenhuma de suas compras e foi até onde estava Hana.

"O que houve com a caixa?" Perguntou assumindo uma pose 'legal' Hanajima corou, não que qualquer um perceberia, mais sua pele ficava um pouco mais escura nas bochechas alem da pálida cor de sempre.

"Eu...aa...nao sei" Sorriu inocentemente e uma gota se formou na cabeça de Hatsuharu...

Tão cínica assim?

"Aonde está indo?" Perguntou quando saíram da loja e passaram a andar lado a lado na calçada.

"Para casa" Hanajima respondeu calmamente.

"Quer uma carona?" Haru perguntou estufando o peito e apontando o dedao para si. "Posso te levar lá" Sorriu.

"Claro" Hatsuharu a puxou pelas mãos até um estacionamento onde tinha deixado sua bicicleta. Quando chegaram lá foi que se deu conta de que segurava as mãos dela... nem é preciso dizer o que houve... Hanajima sorriu, mas então se lembrou.

"Hatsuharu-kun... tudo bem se eu abraçar você?" Ela perguntou inocentemente, não tendo a menor idéia da maldição... Mas Hatsuharu sabia, Oh se sabia... E agora o que faria, diria; Não, não pode me abraça, desculpe estou com pressa até outra hora. E sair correndo, ou; Claro! E acabar assumindo sua forma de Boi na frente dela.

Droga! Os dois ficaram ali em crepito silencio, que foi quebrado pela voz sempre entediada de Hanajima.

"Eu posso ir andando, sem problemas" Ela curvou a cabeça e se preparou para ir, mas parou quando sentiu um puxão na manga de seu uniforme escolar.

"Não é que eu não queira... Mas..." Engoliu seco... Estava prestes a contar a ela o segredo da família Sohma... Estará certo? Ela já tinha um semi-conhecimento do segredo deles por causa das ondas e tudo o mais, mas como ela reagiria com a verdade? E Akito, o que o chefe da família diria? Bem, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente... abriu a boca e em um sussurro só falou. "Você sabe o segredo dos Sohma?"

Hanajima balançou a cabeça negativamente. Hatsuharu continuou. Podia confiar naquela garota, sabia que podia.

"Quando um de nós é abraçado pelo sexo oposto nós... hum... viramos animais do zodíaco chinês" Ele disse abaixando a cabeça em vergonha, esperando a reação dela. Esperando que fosse no mínimo positiva para que não tivesse que reconhecer seu erro para Hatori e pedir para que o medico apagasse a memória dela.

"Hum..." Ela pareceu pensativa por alguns instantes, antes de fazer a coisa mais inesperada que podia. Se aproximou furtivamente de Hatsuharu e deu um abraço nele...

Abraço...

Poff...

Tcharam! Um boi!

"Por que você fez isso?!" Hatsuharu gritou em sua forma de boi, apenas para ser recebido com um sorriso.

"Como fica a minha carona?" Ela perguntou... aquilo rendeu uma boa coloração vermelha a bochecha do nosso querido e amado boi. Hatsuharu sorriu da melhor forma que conseguiu e se abaixou um pouco.

"Sobe ai" E assim ela o fez...

E se alguem passasse por eles naquela tarde, veriam uma garota com cara de gótica montada num boi, completamente alheia ao mundo sorrindo e conversando com o dito boi na maior paz e tranqüilidade.

Quando chegaram a casa dos Sakis, Hatsuharu voltou a sua forma humana... Ficando pelado na frente da fonte de sua nova afeição. Tornando-se o mais perfeito espécime de ser corado dos pés a cabeça... Claro, Hanajima não estava diferente. Ele pegou suas roupas dos braços dela e pulou atrás de uma moita para se vestir. Quando saiu, notou que a garota das ondas ainda o esperava com o rosto baixo, escondendo a cor vermelha nele.

"Hana-san" Hatsuharu falou cuidadosamente.

"Hum?" Ela superou sua vergonha e o encarou com um olhar indagador.

"Por que você não achou estranho eu me... transformar?" No entanto, como aparentemente tinha se tornado uma rotina, antes que ela pudesse responder, a porta da frente se abre e um garoto parecido com Hanajima surge com a mesma expressão que ela.

"Konichiwa... Hana-onee-san, Hatsuharu-kun" O menino se curvou e entrou de novo em casa... Hatsuharu apenas ficou encarando o menino até que ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Então?" Hanajima sorriu misteriosamente e sussurrou no ouvido dele...

"Eu posso sentir ondas... meu irmão pode lançar maldiçoes em quem ele quiser, desde que saiba o nome da pessoa" Com isso ela deu um pequeno aceno e entrou dentro de casa também... Deixando Hatsuharu de queixo caído...

"E-Espera um pouco! Ele sabe o meu nome?!" Gritou agarrando os cabelos... De dentro de seu quarto Hanajima o observava pela janela...

"Seu namorado é interessante" Ouviu uma voz comentar por trás de si, virou-se para contemplar o mar escuro dos olhos de seu irmão mais novo.

"Ele não é meu namorado" Ela disse, mas o garoto deu de ombros e sorriu.

"Eu gosto dele" Antes de sair do quarto, deixando Hanajima sozinha... Um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dela.

Alguns dias depois...

Digamos apenas que a cidade se acostumou a ter uma menina montando um Boi preto e branco pela cidade durante os fins de tarde, sempre ao por-do-sol.

_Para aqueles que não sabem, Haru é primavera e Hana é flor XD eu só achei que eles combinavam... bye bye! \ô/_


End file.
